Maybe,Just Maybe
by Sparked Interest
Summary: May & her new friend Kira are heading to Violet City for a contest.They meet up with Drew and May struggles to keep her feelings hidden. Contestshipping OC X OC
1. The Intro

Me: Ok, well ,this is my fisrt story

**Me: Ok, well, this is my first story! And it's a Contestshipping with small hints of Forumshipping (Kira X Roman) .**

**Drew: Joy…now SHE'S starting in on me & May…**

**Me: jumps…WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?**

**May: Um…you left the door to your mind open, so we decided to come in.**

**Me: Damn…I thought I closed that… -.-**

**Drew: smirk Well, it seems little miss idiot forgot.hair flip**

**Me: Shut it, you piece of hotness…**

**May: grumble**

**Me: snicker…Well, this is set with May and my character, Kira, and Drew doesn't appear for 1 or 2 more chapters. Depends on how lazy I feel… **

2 figures were on the path to Violet City. The first figure had long, brunette locks covered by a green bandana and bright sapphire eyes. She had a red-orange top on with black biker shorts and orange, white, and black shoes on. Her hands were covered by black & white gloves and a green fanny pack was attached to her waist. Her name was Maybelle Maple, also known as May. The second had icy blue hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white top with a giggly Mew on the front and 'Gimme some sugar' on the back. She had dirty jeans and black flats on. Her name was Kira Marie.

May was thinking about her emerald eyed rival, Andrew Hayden, also known as Drew. Now, he was arrogant and a jerk, at least, to May he was.

"I wonder where Drew is? He might be in Violet City, I dunno." Kira said, glancing at May.

May shrugged, "I dunno either, but if he's at the contest, he better watch out, because I'll beat him for sure!"

Kira snickered, "You mean I'LL beat him for sure"

"Oh, you're so full of yourself!" May huffed, crossing her arms. Kira just giggled in response.

_May is so funny when she's annoyed_ Kira thought to herself.

"I read that!" May growled, giving Kira a light glare.

"Oh, shush!" Kira responded, rolling her eyes. They walked in silence for awhile.

"So, Kira, who's this Roman guy you've been mentioning?" May asked after awhile, a evil look in her sapphire pools.

Kira blushed lightly, "No one of importance!"

"Oh _really_? " May asked.

"Yes, really!" Kira growled.

"I doubt it, little miss 'I'm SOOOOO in love'!" May said, running off ahead of Kira.

"MAYBELLE MAPLE!" Kira yelled, chasing said Coordinator around for at least 2 miles.

After that,the 2 stopped at a lake to rest and give their Pokemon some free time.

"Come on out everyone!" the 2 girls called, both throwing 6 Pokeballs into the air.

Kira's Pokeballs revealed a Luxray, Vaporeon, Zapdos, Infernape, Pikachu, and Unidash.

May's Pokeballs revealed a Wartortle, Veanasaur, Glaceon, Blazekin, Beautifly, and a newly caught Budew. May stared at the flowerbud Pokemon, thinking about Roselia. A very well known Roselia.

"Hey May, thinking about your little boyfriend?" Kira questioned, a sly smile on her lips. May didn't respond, "May?Hello?" Kira waved a hand infront of her face.

May shook her head," Wha?"

Kira rolled her gleaming emerald eyes. The eyes that reminded May of _him_.

"Uni, Dash? Uni Un?" _Hey May?you OK?_ Unidash questioned the brunette.

May glanced at the black Fire-Type, "Yeah, I'm fine…" '_Not…_'

**Me: Wow, first chapter done in 18 hours…I feel good!dances randomly…Oops…did I do that?**

**Kira: nod Yeah, you did…**

**Me: You're here too? That must mean…**

**Roman: Correct. I'm here.**

**Drew: Why am I surrounded by idiots?**

**All but Drew: WHAT!?**

**Drew: …Read and Review even if you didn't like it!**

**Me: OK, you're forgiven…and what he said!**


	2. Drew's Entrence

Me: Ok, well ,this is my fisrt story

**Me: OK, I'm back for the next chapter or Maybe, Just Maybe!**

**Kira: Ok then…**

**Me: -huffs- I hate you…**

**Kira: Not you don't. You created me, so you can't hate me!**

**Me: Too true…**

**May: …Mind if I cut in?**

**Me & Kira: Wynaut?**

**May: -.- P123L does not own Pokémon, Me, Drew, or Roman. They belong to their respectful owners. However, she owns Kira and Unidash.**

**All: ON WITH THE STORY! D**

Kira sighed as she looked at the sapphire eyed girl, "I'm gonna go ahead and play around in the lake…"

The icy haired female dived into the water, clothes and all, soaking May in the progress.

"KIRA!" May whined.

"Oops…" Kira answered, her Vaporeon pouncing on her from behind," Whoa!"

May snickered, "You can't control your own Pokémon!"

Kira grumbled, "Look who's talking…"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

The 2 had a glaring contest until Unidash pushed May into the water.

"Hey! Watch it with the horn!" May said, looking up at the Pegasus Pokémon.

"Uni…" _Sorry…_ Unidash answered, trying looking up at her golden horn.

"It's OK, but just be careful next time!" May said, smiling up at the white winged Pokémon.

Kira grumbled from underwater and as she resurfaced, she tackled May underwater.

After about 45 minutes of water play, the 2 girls got out of the water and changed into dry clothing and then started on their way, all returning all Pokemon except for Kira's Luxray and May's Beautifly.

"Hey May, how's Skitty doing?" Kira asked.

"She's doing great and she learned Icy Wind just yesterday!" May exclaimed happily.

"That's nice. My sister's Budew evolved today. She loves her new Roselia…" Kira said,

rolling her eyes,"…Hey?! Isn't that Drew?!"

May's head snapped in front of her, and sure enough, a spot of green was placed on top of a figure with a purple jacket, black top, aquamarine pants, and black shoes, "…It is Drew! HEY DREW!" May called, racing ahead. The figures head turned around to see who had called him. He smirked lightly as May came closer.

"Hey May, it appears that you can't stop following me…" Drew said, amusement in his emerald eyes as he watched her get fired up.

"Listen here pal! I didn't race ahead just to hear THAT!" May growled.

Kira came from behind, "Wazzup Drewie?"

"Don't call me that…and nothing Kiki" Drew answered.

"Don't call ME that!" Kira whined, crossing her arms.

May sighed, "Look. Are you heading to Violet City to get to the next contest or just enjoying this path?"

"What do you think May?" Drew said/asked, running his fingers through his hair to give his famous hair flip. Luxray came from behind Kira, sparks forming around her star shaped tail. Bautifly came over and sat down on Drew's head, "Even your Pokémon can't resist me…"

May's left eye twitched as Kira gave a slight giggle.

**Me: I feel tired…-sigh-**

**Kira: …-asleep on Roman's shoulder-**

**Me: -raised eyebrow-**

**Roman: -blush-**

**May: Well anyway…Read and Review, even if you didn't like it!**

**Me: Yeah, what she said!**


	3. Roses for you

Me: Ok, well ,this is my fisrt story

**Me: Hm…Maybe I'll get in 3 chapters in 1 day…but I only have 15 minutes to type this…Fudgie Nuts!**

**Drew: o.O Allright then…**

**May: …-tired-**

**Me: 13 minutes… -.-**

**Kira: P123L does not own Pokémon, May, Drew, or Roman. They belong to their respectful owners, but she does own Me and Unidash.**

"I _really _hate you…" May growled.

"That's not what I heard. _Oh Drew! I love you so much. Please be with me!_" Kira said, imitating May's voice. May started to chase Kira around.

**Nope. I gots to go now, so I guess there will not be 3 chapters in 1 day, but I swear I will finish tomorrow.**

**Me: OK, it is tomorrow right now, so I'll finish the chapter now…**

Kira laughed like a maniac while she ran from the pissed May who followed her," THIS IS FUN!"

"KIRA!"

Laughter.

'KIRA!!"

More Laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh yes it is!"

May stopped and started to imitate Kira," _I love you Roman and please come and kiss me now!_"

Now, Kira was chasing May. Drew just stood there and watched

with Beautifly and Luxray , clearly amused by the whole scenario, "Well May, never knew you were a Fangirl…"

May twitched and started to charge at him, only to be stopped by an annoyed Kira," You ain't doing shit to him until I'm done with ya!"

May rolled her eyes and gave a light glare at Drew," Don't say a word…"

"A word" Drew said, a smirk appearing on his lips. The lips the May wanted to touch so much, but she'd never admit it. **A/N: Yet…-snicker-**

Kira snickered lightly," Go ahead, kill him…"

May looked at Drew, then Kira. Drew, then Kira.

"No…I'll wait until after the contest to kill him…" May said.

"The contest that I'LL clearly win!" Kira said, a wide smile on her face.

"You are so full of yourself Kiki…" Drew said.

"Speak for yourself!" Kira retorted, a glare replacing the previous smile.

Drew simply flicked his hair and started off towards the sunset, but not before throwing May a blood red rose and Kira a pure white rose. Kira placed the rose in her hair while May stood there, looking at the red flower. The red thornless flower.

Kira noticed and giggled, "May? May, hello? MAY!"

May snapped out of her trance," Wha? What happened?"

"I think you just proclaimed your love for Drew, quietly that is…"Kira giggled.

May blushed a bright red, "Shut it Kira!"

"I don't have to…"Kira said in a sing-song voice.

May just grumbled as she and Kira got out their sleeping bags and laid them out to stare at the orangey sky, wondering what could happen tomorrow.

**Me: And you really don't wanna know what happens next…-shifty eyes-**

**Roman: …OK then…**

**May: So. Bored.**

**Kira: -nod- I agree. It is so boring right now…**

**Drew:…Whatever…**

**Me: Read and Review, even if you hate it!**


	4. Night of Randomness

Me: Ok, well ,this is my fisrt story

**Me: Hey, I finally got off my ass and updated! –dance dance-**

**Kira: All right then…**

**May: -bored-**

**Me: Anyway…I'm listening to this awesome song called Is It You by Cassie with a CS video by KiaraTorchic1908. Really, just amazing video you got! .**

**Unidash: Uni Uni Unidash Dash Un Unidash Dash Da Uni, Un Dash, Uni , Un Unidash. **_**P123L does not own Pokémon, May, Drew, or Roman. However, she owns me & Kira.**_

**Me: Sadly, that's true… T.T**

That night, May couldn't sleep. It was not because of Kira's sleep talking or mumbles, but because of the facts she had been with Drew after 2 months.

_I can't belive it's been so long since we were together in one place for over 10 seconds. I wonder how many ribbons he has. He said he had 2 last time me and Kira caught up with him…and Kira already has 4 ribbons…and I also have 4 ribbons…so this contest could guarantee one of us a spot in the Grand Festival…and I bet Drew already has his 5 ribbons…Ah well…I'm sure either me or Kira can take him down at this contest…I'll probably use Beautifly for appeals and…Veanasaur for battles, but if it's double battles, I'll use her and Blazekin… there! Now I have my team!_ May was too wrapped up in thought to notice Kira was awake and staring at her curiously.

"May? You in there?" Kira asked.

May snapped her head towards Kira when she heard her name," What?"

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Kira questioned.

"Just the contest…what Pokémon I'll use…" May answered, her mind only half focusing on what Kira was saying.

"Oh…who are you using?"

"Beautifly for appeals and Veanasaur for battles, if it's doubles, her and Blazekin…"

"I'm using Vaporeon for Appeals and Unidash for battles, doubles would be Unidash and Luxray"

"Oh…that's cool…"

They sat in silence for awhile until Kira broke it, "So, May…I've seriously been wondering…" Kira let out a small giggle, "Are you Fairy Princess?"

The two girls burst out laughing at Kira's idiotic question until May answered, "I really have no idea!"

Kira just continued her laughter until one of her Pokeballs opened to show her newly caught Tygroue, "Hey Tyke…"

"Ty Tygroue!" _What's up?_ The always male Pokémon asked the two.

**Me: OK, so I'm only putting in a half-asses worth of effort, but who cares?**

**Other 3 (excluding Drew): Me.**

**Me: Oh who asked you…-grumble-**

**Drew: -flicks hair- I don't care about your story, so why should I care if you half-ass something?**

**Me: -gets out my metal baseball bat-**

**May: -growls-**

**Kira & Roman: -backs away slowly-**

**Kira: This can not end well…**

**Roman: Read & Review, even if you hated the half-assed work she gave…-sees Drew get hit by my bat- …Ouch…**


End file.
